


You Say 'Like' Too Much

by hyuckedoff



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: 80s, 80s AU, 80s slang, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, I love my boys, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Nohyuck, Volleyball Player!Jeno, i love 80s slang, mark just might be something too you know, markren, not edited, skz show up a little, so do txt later, soccer player!Donghyuck, spiderman!jeno, unedited, volleyball player!Mark, yall know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckedoff/pseuds/hyuckedoff
Summary: With Renjun busy and the ‘villain' trying to get up off of the floor, Donghyuck turns to the masked man."So, like, do you come here often?"The boy looks around, undoubtedly probably confused."Uh, yea? I guess?" Silence." you could say this place kind ofrocks." The boy in the booth goes silent at the pun but keeps the same smile on his face."That was kind of bad-""Really bad." Donghyuck agrees, pulling out a mint from his jacket's pocket, unwraps it, and pops it into his mouth."Work on your jokes and flirting for next time,"The boy lets out a small chuckle and rubs at the back of his neck."Also, look out behind you."





	You Say 'Like' Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> A Spiderman!Jeno in the 80's because I needed it.

"Can we not seek out danger? For once? I, like, have a test tomorrow and I don't want to totally blow it." Renjun sighs as he flips another page of his history notes and the book beside it. Hyuck watches the rickety tv that's set on the vivid blue and pink bar a few feet away from the booth they're both set in.  
"Junie, you never get below an 88."  
"Have you _met_ my parents?" Renjun looks up from his notes, eyebrows raised, sarcasm dripping from his mouth like the remnants of his milkshake falling from his straw and onto the white table. Donghyuck still watches the oversaturated tv screen as it shows another attack on the city. If he remembers right, it was right down the street, next to the seven-eleven Jaemin worked at.  
"Not to mention you need to study too, your coach won't let you play if you keep getting Ds and Fs."  
"I'll be good, Yukhei will give me a cheat sheet." He gets up suddenly, brown hair flopping against his forehead as he puts on his oversized letterman jacket.  
"Those cheat sheets will totally give you a 60 at best, studying with me will give you an 80." Renjun holds onto his friend's hand, keeping the boy from moving. He's always cared a little too much about grades.  
"I can live with that-"  
"Donghyuck, I'll give you the rest of my fries if you listen to me for once." The younger scrunches his nose up at the persuasion, and to be fair, these _were_ chili cheese fries. Chili cheese fries from the best cafe he's ever been to, at that. Donghyuck sits down again with a huff and drags the fries over to himself.  
Renjun starts blabbing about the year 1492 as the sun fought its way through the mess of clouds.  
"Can't believe I'm missing an ass kicking for schoo-"  
Donghyuck is cut off by a clamorous booming sound coming from the other side of the cafe, a rupture of thin lines splitting into the wall and causing some knick-knacks to fall. Donghyuck and Renjun look at the sudden disturbance before glancing at each other, the two people on duty looking at the wall too. Only the sound of the tv and creaky ceiling fan was heard before the wall completely collapsed with a fog of dust. Pieces of brick and glass come flying inwardly as a person lands on the resting debris. Hyuck's eyes widen and a smile appears as he sees the infamous tight red and blue suit and nearly jolts up in excitement, Renjun holds him down by the shoulder looking unphased as he looks at his notes.  
A new figure emerges from the blatant hole in the wall, body fully made out of rock. The burly figure grabs the other by the foot and flings him across the diner, stout body moving forward slowly yet menacingly.  
"I can't believe I'm seeing Spider-Man getting his ass kicked," Donghyuck says as he twists in his seat to see what happens next. His blonde haired friend tugs at his shoulder for him to sit down properly and gives him a serious look.  
"I gave you my fries."  
"Are you serious-"  
"Dead serious." The shorter states and goes to quiz him. True to his word, Hyuck eats the fries melancholically as he tries to answer each question correctly. The boy in spandex finally stumbles back up from getting flung across the room, using his webs to wrap around the rock man's makeshift foot to trip him. He jumps over the fallen figure and uses the same webs to throw him into the diner's bar, hitting the jukebox in the process and making it spew out a wonky version of the chorus of Dancing In The Dark by Bruce Springsteen and Hyuck can't help but get even more upset with how bad the song fits this moment.  
The rock monster gets up with a livid shout and literally throws his fist at Spider-Man who attaches another web to it and in discus-style, throws it back, making the monster's face chip off a bit. The two go back and forth, the bulky rock figure slowly deteriorating with each hit and the spandex boy running out of ideas as to defeat them.  
Donghyuck finally gets ten out of forty-five questions right and the boy in spandex lets out an ‘aha!' and hurriedly goes over to the shorter boy's booth with labored breath.  
"Sorry for interrupting, but uh may I borrow a pair of scissors? Hopefully not the kid kind?" Renjun looks at him with bored eyes and turns to dig through his backpack. With Renjun busy and the ‘villain' trying to get up off of the floor, Donghyuck turns to the masked man.  
"So, like, do you come here often?"  
The boy looks around, undoubtedly probably confused.  
"Uh, yea? I guess?" Silence.  
" you could say this place kind of _rocks_." The boy in the booth goes silent at the pun but keeps the same smile on his face.  
"That was kind of bad-"  
"Really bad." Donghyuck agrees, pulling out a mint from his jacket's pocket, unwraps it, and pops it into his mouth.  
"Work on your jokes and flirting for next time,"  
The boy lets out a small chuckle and rubs at the back of his neck.  
"Also, look out behind you."  
The boy lets out a small ‘huh' before turning around to see yet another fist be thrown his way. Having no time to really do much, he puts his arms up in front of his face in a cross, the rock crumbling on impact as he grunts in pain.  
"Uh, how about those scissors?" He struggles to say as he shoots one web onto the villain's face and another sticking the feet onto the floor. Renjun pulls them out unceremoniously,  
"Here you go,"  
He looks to Donghyuck for a moment before looking back to his notes.  
"Remind me to clean out my backpack later."  
Spider-Man takes the scissors with another thank you and springs into action.  
"Let's hope I don't die," he whispers to himself as he begins to cut the jukeboxes wires.  
From afar, Donghyuck groans as Jessie's Girl contorts into something you'd hear from Nightmare On Elm Street before it goes completely silent. Spandex boy finally cuts through the wires and quickly attaches the alive chords to the rock man and jumps away as a small shock goes through his hand.  
The villain convulses violently as electricity courses through its being before completely coming apart, rocks flying every which way. The brown haired boy looks at the scene awestruck, the villain had literally just combusted in front of his eyes. How rad was that?  
Renjun sighs as he gets up, collecting his things.  
"I can't study in a place like this." Donghyuck follows his lead but stops to steal a blue sticky note and a pen from him first, writing his phone number and address down nicely. He walks over to the boy who's sitting on the floor breathless, mask still on and spandex as tight as ever. Donghyuck places the sticky note on his forehead and gives him his infamous wink, the one he always gives once he's scored a goal on the soccer field, before following Renjun out of the pretty much eradicated front entrance.  
They get in Renjun's beat up ‘84 Audi and the older lets out a loud sigh.  
"I can't believe you just flirted with Spider-Man- right in front of me, nonetheless."  
Donghyuck shrugs and turns the radio on, some Janet Jackson song coming out.  
"I can help it, he's cute."  
"You don't even know what he looks like." Renjun starts the car and pulls out just as a bunch of police cars come bustling down the road.  
"He sounds cute and is polite, unlike you."  
Renjun shoves at Hyuck's shoulder as he drives and the younger nearly screams.  
"Focus on the road!"  
" I am, shut up!"  
Donghyuck puts a hand to his chest, as his friend swerved back into the correct lane, acting as if this isn't the thirtieth time Renjun has risked both of their lives to hurt him.  
"You're such a spazz." The older keeps one hand off of the wheel still, switching the radio to some rock song. A beat passes before Donghyuck opens his mouth again.  
"Who do you think it is?"  
"Don't know, don't care."  
"Cmon, what if it was you-know-who?" He presses, laughing at how the other's face slowly becomes the same shade of red as the stop sign the had just passed.  
"That guy was too buff to be him and didn't sound like him at all," Renjun says and doesn't bother to look at Donghyuck as he lets out a loud groan.  
"Come on! Mark might be a 3.5, but he's totally your type!"  
"I don't have a type. Even if I did, school comes first." Donghyuck lets out a dramatic ‘whatever,' as he rolls down the window, loving how the April air finally gave his hair and skin the golden touch it deserves.  
They both listen to the radio until Renjun stops abruptly at Hyuck's house.  
"We have a test tomorrow, please don't forget, and the soccer field is getting a little revamped so you'll have to do all your training in the gym with the volleyball players." Donghyuck whips his head around to his friend, mid unbuckling his seatbelt.  
"You're not serious."  
"When have I ever been not serious?" Not cool.  
"That's so bogus! They had all winter to do that!" He doesn't pay attention to the fact that little can be done when no one wants to work in 20-degree weather and continues to pout in the totally Donghyuck way.  
"It's not that bad, Hyuck. Plus, don't you want to play on a better field later?" Renjun tries to sympathize because damn, Donghyuck really loves his fresh air and soccer.  
"It'll be humid as fuck and what's the point of being inside If I can't yell?"  
"That has nothing to do with soccer,"  
"But still!" Donghyuck gets out of the car and shuts the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow if I haven't died from sadness." He says through the window space and Renjun gives him a salute with a roll of his eyes before speeding down the street.

 

"I'm already annoyed," Donghyuck huffs out as he exits the locker room shared with the volleyball team, meeting Renjun at the door. They both walk toward the bleachers as everyone else gets changed and situated, enjoying their own conversations before their practices begin at 3:30.  
"You share a locker room with them every day, what's so different?" Renjun asks as he hikes his backpack up his shoulder a little more and nudges Donghyuck's shoulder.  
"Their even more annoying today, it's like they _know_ I hate them."  
"I mean, you do have your signature bitch face on." Hyuck scowls and rolls his eyes.  
"Like, don't you have a meeting to go to?"  
The blonde brightens up at the question a tad and straightens his back as he looks at his friend.  
"Before I go to my meeting, I have to talk to the volleyball and soccer captain. Something about the yearbook for this year and a fundraiser for new equipment for next year." The younger rolls his eyes yet again because of course. Of course, Renjun found a way to talk to Mark and of course made student council work out in his favor like the snake he is. Lame  
"You're so lame, flirting through school work."  
As if on cue, Mark Lee himself walks out of the locker room, socks pulled up to his midcalf and the hint of the infamous necklace with what looked like to be teeth or claws dangling from it.  
" I have no idea what you're talking about," Renjun mumbles as he gets up, Hyuck following him with the need to be entertained with how this whole ordeal will turn out. He cocks his head slightly to the side as he sees another boy appear from behind Mark, them talking in hushed voices but quickly becoming silent as the two come closer.  
"Mark Lee," Donghyuck says with a dramatically tired expression, at the sound of his voice, the boy occupying the older's side looks up with wide eyes behind blocky glasses.  
"I see you have a new minion."  
Renjun jabs his elbow into Hyuck's stomach, making the boy stifle a groan of pain.  
"You mean team member? Yea, he's a new libero- even though he's really good with spiking-"  
" _Yawn_ , so like, what's your name?"  
Hyuck interrupts him and places his full attention on the cute boy with glasses.  
"Uh, Jeno. Jeno Lee."  
At the sound of his voice, the other boy furrows his eyebrows together, the only sound being Renjun now asking Mark questions and the taller stuttering out answers like a total dweeb.  
" Have I met you before? Or am I just going mental?" He finally asks Jeno and the latter looks like he's sweating buckets.  
"Uh, no! Never seen you in my life! "  
" You don't have some radio show? I swear I've heard your voice before?"  
"No..?" The boy twiddles his thumbs together and lets out a timid laugh,  
" I probably saw you in my dreams then, you do look and sound like my dream boy." Hyuck surprises the boy and gives him a wink. Jeno stutters something incoherent and makes a beeline to the open volleyball court and the smaller has to laugh.  
"Hey- Wait, where'd Jeno go?" Mark turns back to Donghyuck as he finally looks away from the blonde with a red face.  
"Maybe if you weren't flirting you would've known." The younger says matter of factly, arms crossed with a smug smile. Mark's eyes widen a fraction before he shakes his head.  
"I- no-well, you know- _whatever_ , ditz." Donghyuck laughs as the boy walks away,  
"I might be dumb as fuck, but at least I'm not emotionally constipated!"  
Mark throws up the middle finger without even looking back.  
All through practice, Donghyuck couldn't stop staring. From stretches to volley controls, the brown-haired boy always found himself looking at Jeno. His black hair matted to his forehead as he skillfully dove for a ball that had hardly even been hit yet.. was that even possible? Even with Mark's break-your-arms spikes, he seemed to get there just in time, keeping up with whatever the captain was doing, only failing when Mark's spikes would hit the inside of his arms wrong and nearly bounce off and take his head with it. The boy was incredible: good looking, a little shy, nice, strong face structure, prettiest eyes, a body built by the gods, and athletic- honestly, Hyuck's type and a little more.  
"You're gonna get in trouble if you keep staring at the new guy like that." Yukhei comes over after the coach yells for a little break, patting the shorter boy's shoulder.  
Hyuck keeps his eyes on the spec clad boy, talking to Mark as they get ready to practice serves.  
"Eh, I don't mind. Wall sits will make my legs look killer." He laughs at that and stretches his arms.  
"Do you still need help for Physics tomorrow?"  
"When do I not?"  
"Well, I mean if you would study for once.." Yukhei drawled out, looking at the floor, goofy smile still on his face.  
"Why would I do that and risk breaking out due to stress?" Hyuck looks up at him with a joking smile before shaking his head.  
" Studying doesn't really help me anyway, it's like I either get it or I don't."  
"We can always try and find a new way of studying," Yukhei starts to suggest just as their coach blows a whistle for practice to begin again and Donghyuck almost blows a gasket at how forgetful he is.  
"DUDE! FUCK, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY-"  
"LEE, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR GIVE ME TWENTY LAPS." The coach yells at the teen and Donghyuck doesn't even flinch as he whispers to his friend.  
"Remind me to tell you after practice- it was so fucking tubular, you don't even know." Yukhei nods excitedly as they jog to where their coach is, both completely missing how Jeno looks at them with wide eyes and nearly gets decapitated by Mark's jump serve.  
"You both are _insane_!" Lucas jumped around after practice, swinging his sports bag as he let the information flow through his head.  
"I know! Like, imagine having the best fries in the world while getting to watch someone blow up some rock guy."  
"I would be so stoked, dude." Donghyuck nodded as they sat in the bleachers, Lucas vowing to stay with him until Renjun could show up and give him a ride home. Hyuck watched as Mark came out of the locker room, seemingly talking to his watch like some weirdo as Jeno followed behind.  
"Yea, I can't wait until we meet again."  
"Meet? Again?"  
"I _might_ have given him my number and address."  
"WHAT?" Lucas practically yelled with wide eyes.  
"HOW DO YOU EVEN MANAGE TO FLIRT WITH SPID-" Donghyuck quickly covered to taller boy's mouth with wide eyes.  
"DON'T YELL, YOU DIPSTICK."  
His own yelling causing most of the people to look in their direction.  
"Could you guys be any fucking louder?" Renjun sighs as he finally reappears with an utterly exasperated expression. He has his keys in his hands and a new blocky binder labeled StuCo.  
"He started it,"  
"How else would I react if I found out that my friend flirted with _the_ Spider-Man and plans to do it again?" Lucas asks bewildered and Renjun sighs for the umpteenth time before dragging Hyuck out of the bleachers.  
"Let's hope he'll never get close enough to do it again. Worst few moments of my life."  
"Maybe if you found scissors faster, I wouldn't have had the chance. Blame yourself not me." Hyuck says as they depart from the older, Lucas already giving all his attention to whatever that one midfielder with freckles was saying.  
"You know, I could make you walk." The empty threat makes Donghyuck snort as they push through the double doors into the fresh air of outside.  
"Oh my god, I miss outside so much." The air is as nice as it can get from just now starting the transitioning into summer. Leaving the dull, brick building left Donghyuck without weight on his shoulders, that is, until he heard Renjun shout someone's name and scurry over to them. He followed his friend but stopped to groan as he saw who Renjun was now talking to.  
"What happened to your dad's car? This one looks like it's from year 3000," The blonde had said to the black-haired man who shoved his fists into his letterman jacket and looked at Donghyuck warily.  
"Ah, y'know deported from- uh, Japan."  
"Really?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Hey, where's your little sidekick?" Donghyuck interrupts the weird silence and the two teens look at him as if he had just appeared out of thin air.  
"Jeno?"  
"No, duh, Lee." Donghyuck puts his hands on his hips with a roll of his eyes.  
" He had to be somewhere with his aunt-"  
"Where's he from anyways, he literally just popped out of nowhere."  
"A few cities west, after that whole thing with that lizard dude and the detonator," Mark replies and looks at Renjun as Donghyuck continued to talk.  
"Oh, that? That was crazy, I never thought I'd get to see Spider-Man beat a lizard up and for the Black Panther to get pushed off a 200-foot building."  
"I mean, he wasn't really pushed, it was- I mean, I think it was a plan, you know?" Mark stuttered out an explanation for the hero.  
"Really? I think he just fucked up." The taller noticeably stiffens up.  
"No! No, I think it was supposed to look like that, he's a lot smarter than you think."  
"Sorry, didn't realize you were, like, getting horizontal with him-"  
"NO! I mean, I just think you don't give him enough credit." Mark's outburst caused a big smile to form on Donghyuck's face, mischief practically coming off him in waves.  
"Well-"  
"You know what, I think it's time I take him home. We're still on for tomorrow?" Renjun piped in, taking ahold of Hyuck's shoulders to lead him away.  
"Uh, yeah. Tomorrow, see you then, Junie."  
"Rad."  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Donghyuck turns around with a god awful smile.  
" _Junie_?" Renjun groans and turns the boy back around as they approach the car.  
"Shut it,"  
"Hey! It's cute!" They both get in the car and the older shakes his head.  
"First of all, no, not really. And second of all, what's your damage?"  
"I have none with your weird boy toy."  
"He's not weird or my boy toy, he's just... a fan of a superhero." Renjun tries to make light of the boy's little outburst and shrugs.  
"A fan of the Black Panther and not Spider-Man? Tragic." Donghyuck says as he immediately goes to turn the radio on, Madonna playing loudly in the speakers.  
" Maybe it was personal."  
"How can talking about boys in spandex be personal?"  
Renjun shrugs again as he backs out of the parking lot and quite literally, as usual, speeds down the road.  
"I don't know, but he did tell me how you kept on staring at four eyes."  
"Oh, he saw that? Did Jeno notice?" Donghyuck cocked his head to the side, feeling butterflies arise in his stomach little by little.  
"Probably, you stare until your eyes legitimately dry out."  
Donghyuck sighed in the passenger seat. He couldn't help it, Jeno was a cute kid. Cutest personality and the best body proportions he's ever seen on a normal boy. It was always nice to know that Donghyuck was actually hot enough to get someone who looked like that flustered- a self-esteem boost at its best. The ride home was pretty silent, save for Renjun's slight road rage problem, and Donghyuck left the boy's car with a wave and skipped into his house.  
He put his backpack on the kitchen island, rolling his eyes as he saw his siblings in the connected living room, their eyes practically glued to the tv screen.  
"I'm home!" He yelled, throwing the fridge open, taking a sprite and closing it again.  
"Good to know!" His mom yelled back, most likely in the laundry room, as usual, her little company running her life and then some. The brown haired boy grabbed his bag again bounding up the stairs to go to his room. Upon entrance, he collapses onto his bed without preamble. His room was pretty nice, definitely not Jaemin's room nice but pretty neat. A deep red rug covering the floor along with magazines and vinyl and the walls painted a deep brown with posters and bright retro lights hanging by some tape, along with some photos of him, Renjun, and Jaemin. Maybe one of Mark ( aka the one where Mark fell face first onto the ground when skating at Donghyuck's eleventh birthday. Him and Renjun smiling hard and Mark showing a pained smile with a bloody nose and teary eyes.) Donghyuck took a minute to himself before deciding to light up some incense, obviously choosing dragon's blood, and changing into something comfy and getting onto homework, thankfully taking a shower in the locker room to save time.  
He comes to a halt as he hears a tap on his window. Pulling the t-shirt down over his head, he opened the curtains slowly. He peeked behind the curtains, fully opening them when he didn't see anything or anyone there. Opening the window, he saw a green post-it note stuck on the glass.  
"What the hell?" He sticks his arm out of the window and grabs the piece of paper.

‘I will embarrass myself if I actually show up, but I would feel bad if I didn't acknowledge you wanting me to visit you. Plus, my identity is kind of important so I can't really do much!'  
Oh, he actually showed up? Well, kind of showed up?  
Donghyuck took the note and stuck it to his headboard and shook his head with a smile. Taking initiative, he got his own post-it and wrote a note, hopefully, he'd come back and the note wouldn't have been blown away. Hopefully.

‘:-( too bad, really wanted to see you face to face. You give mega cute vibes'

Easy. Not too flirty, not too tame. Now it was time to actually freak out. 

Excitedly, Donghyuck reached for the phone on his nightstand (bless his family being somewhat wealthy) and dialed Renjun's number, hoping to god his mom wouldn't pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"RENJUN, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE-"  
"What-"  
"He actually visited me, well, left me a note, but still!" Donghyuck's mind ran a thousand miles a minute. Thinking about it, it was pretty crazy that he, Lee Donghyuck, had somehow gotten the attention of Spider-Man without having to be on the brink of death.  
"I'm a god."  
"You're ugly if anything, and I don't see why he likes you." Renjun deadpanned through the phone.  
"Oh come on, be happy for me~"  
"I am happy for you, I just have to keep you grounded, though."  
"Understandable," Donghyuck nodded his head and twirled the phone's cord with his pointer finger.  
"What did the note even say?" The younger, upon request, quoted it word for word with a dreamy sigh.  
"How is that even flirty? You have more of a chance with Jeno, and that kid, if anything, is scared of you."  
"No, he's just shy," Donghyuck reassured himself rather than the blonde.  
"He's scared you're going to take his soul when you kiss him."  
"Untrue and mean." Donghyuck smiled as he thought of what his friend said,  
"Okay, maybe a little true."

It was a couple of days later when Donghyuck saw Renjun, this time with Jaemin in tow. Donghyuck leaned on the lockers next to him with a pout as he looked at his friends, converse clad feet crossed.  
"I, like, haven't seen Jeno all day,"  
"That's because he's in all honors, dork," Renjun said, making Jaemin laugh and Donghyuck's frown grow deeper.  
"I hate hot, smart kids."  
"What about spidey?" Jaemin questioned him and Renjun looked at him exasperatedly.  
"He's probably hot and smart too,"  
"Oh, you don't even kno-" Renjun shoves Jaemin away from them and cuts him off with his own words.  
"You're lucky he has a free period right now,"  
Donghyuck straightened up at this before deciding to question his friend playfully.  
"Oh and I wonder how you know that."  
"Oh bite me, I was trying to help you with your non-existent love life-Mark talked to me first anyway." The younger laughed at this and put a hand on Renjun's shoulder.  
"I didn't even have to say his _name_!"  
"You both are terrible," Jaemin sighed at his friends, both of them looked at him with sharp eyes and a hand on their hips.  
"I'm just saying, it's not that hard to express your feelings-"  
"Please don't bring the skateboard kid up again, for the love of god don't."  
Jaemin backed off with hands up in mock defense of his shorter friends with a smile as Jeno suddenly came into view. Donghyuck's eyes lightened up as he saw the boy and nearly skipped over to meet him.  
"Well, how's my favorite boy doing?" He questioned as he turned to walk with the taller male. Jeno's face flushed at the name and shook his head.  
"I-I uhm.. good?"  
"Ooh, so you agree that you're my favorite boy?"  
"Oh I mean- I uh, well-"  
"Stop patronizing him, Hyuck." Renjun sighed as the younger came back with Jeno.  
"I did no such thing."  
The blonde ignores him and gives the taller a smile.  
"So how've your first few days been?"  
Jeno gives Renjun an eye smile that Donghyuck is totally jealous of and answers.  
"It's nice, I'm lucky I actually knew at least one person before coming here."  
"Well, If you're having trouble making friends you can always hang out with me and Jun." Donghyuck butts in with a charming smile.  
"That'd actually be really cool, thanks."  
The warning bell rings and Renjun sighs.  
"I have to go to class, but I'll see you guys after school."  
Donghyuck and Jeno exchanged goodbyes with the elder as he made his way to Econ. Hyuck turns to Jeno with a smile,  
"So like, what do you do during free period?"  
"Uh usually just walk around, watch the gym class sometimes." Jeno summarizes And _God_ did that sound boring to the shorter.  
"What? You don't do anything else? Pranks? Leaving school? Living life?" He looks at him incredulously and Jeno shyly looks away.  
"I don't want to get in trouble,"  
Jeno is lucky he's pretty. And smart. And funny even if he doesn't realize it. Donghyuck could be getting a sprite and some fries from the McDonald's down the road, but no, alas, here he is playing paper football with the best boy in town.  
"You suck at this, Hyuck."  
"I'm glad you've noticed- also I dig that we're on a nickname basis now."  
"I mean, we're friends, right?" The smaller laughed at the question.  
"Well, I was _thinking_ we could like-" he stops his sentence abruptly as Jeno scrunches his eyebrows together and looks out of the window.  
"Jeno?"  
The boy doesn't answer and gets up.  
"I have to go-"  
"Huh? But we-"  
"I'm sorry, Hyuck. I really have to go- I'll see you after while?" Jeno is already heading to the entrance of the empty classroom that they decided to take over for the time being.  
"Don't be a flake, Jen." Jeno smiles at the nickname nods, promptly making his way out of the room quickly. Donghyuck sighs as he's left alone in the classroom. _Total bummer_. He decides to make his way out of the room too, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He looks down the way Jeno went and tilts his head.  
What the hell could be so important for him to run out like that?  
Is he okay?  
Questions run through the brunette's head but are cast aside as someone nearly runs into him. They hardly stumble as their own letterman jacket struggles to stay on their body, and Donghyuck groans as he spots that annoying neon blue M Lee on the back.  
"Watch where you're fucking going, Lee!" Before he can even get the whole warning out, Mark is gone- damn that kid was fast.  
God, why were those two acting weird all of a sudden and dip? And just when he was making progress with Jeno too.  
Donghyuck spends the rest of the hour walking around the school, going to Renjun's class as it comes to a close. The bell sounds and Renjun is one of the first to come out, a small furrow in his brow as he looks at his friend.  
"What's your damage?"  
"Nothing, what's yours?" Donghyuck sighed at the question as they head to the seventh-period class they actually shared.  
"Jeno had to leave earlier- he was like all rushy about it too-"  
The blonde hums as he walks next to his friend.  
"Oh, and Mark's stupid ass nearly killed me! Running down the hallway like an idiot."  
Donghyuck pauses for a minute as he clicks two things together.  
"But when I saw him, he was heading the same way Jen did."  
"Jen?" Renjun looked at the younger, amused.  
"What? It's cute. But what is NOT cute is him leaving me when we were just about to, like, be actual friends! Hell, maybe even more with how cool I was being!" Donghyuck says and kicks at the floor.  
"He probably forgot about something, he’s a busy kid.”  
“You say that as if you really know him.” The brunette grumbles, ignoring whatever the other started to mumble under his breath as the entered the art room, the last period of the day.  
The class goes by fairly quickly until Jeno and Mark come busting in, the last bell sounds just as they sit down. Jeno comes next to Hyuck, letting out a tired huff as they walk out of the room.  
“I thought skipping class wasn’t your thing? And to do it with the Canadian of all people?”  
The taller struggles to answer and looks at the boy with a sympathetic smile.  
“It’s hard to explain..”  
Donghyuck looks at the boy for a good minute with a pout on his face. seeing how stressed Jeno looked sucked. Hard.  
“Tell me when you can, I don’t like being out of the loop,”  
He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. Donghyuck could really get used to that.  
The two become silent and catch the end of Mark and Renjun’s conversation,  
“It was some alien thing- at first the guy was just shooting but when you hit him he’d grow fucking tentacles-“  
“What are you guys talking about?”  
Mark snaps his head to face the tanned boy with an open mouth, words clogged in his throat.  
“When they were out there was another attack. Some alien thing.” Renjun stepped in, crossing his arms with a small shrug. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the boy’s small action. Why was he lying?  
“Oh, okay.” He stares at the boy until he rolls his eyes and looks away. Such a Renjun thing to do.  
“We’re still hanging out though, right?” Jeno comes into the conversation and puts a hand on Hyuck’s shoulder, the touch making the younger giddy and, for the moment, forget what he was irritated about.  
Mark nods,  
“Yeah, of course, we can go see some movie. Me and Jeno can meet you guys at the one on 38th?”  
Renjun nods, taking a hold of his friend’s hand and leaving the quickly becoming vacant hallway while yelling his goodbyes.  
The two are silent as they make their way to Renjun’s car. The blonde turns the radio up as Passage To Bangkok comes on, but Donghyuck turns it down and twists in his seat to face the older.  
“You lied,”  
“About what?” The blonde raises his eyebrows as if to challenge him.  
“You lied about what Mark and Jen were doing.”  
“No, I didn’t.” He shrugs and Donghyuck can't believe his eyes.  
Renjun, in general, was a good liar- terribly good. A pathological liar, even. But knowing the blonde since second grade and going along with any of his ideas and vice versa, (and also having Renjun save his own ass millions of times,) it’s become easy to spot the smaller boy when he was lying. Donghyuck shakes his head as he remembered the other times Renjun had shrugged both of them out of trouble.  
—  
“I really don’t know, sir. I’m just trying to finish school.”  
He had lied straight to the police, finishing his answer with a small shrug and tired eyes. It was the time in 11th grade, where Donghyuck _might_ have bashed his ex-boyfriend’s windows out of his car.  
Or the time Donghyuck just _had _to have skittles and a new pair of shoes.  
“Honestly, it happens every time I’m here- how bad do you think we are? Stealing shoes? Really? I knew this place was racist but-“  
“No! No, sir, we’re very sorry. We just want to be as careful as possible.”  
The manager had said quickly and renjun nods and shrugs his shoulders.  
“If you really wanted to be careful, you’d check her purse.” He points to some red haired chick’s blocky, pink ripoff designer. Just to his luck, the girl actually had snuck in a $70 necklace.  
—  
“You just did it again!” Donghyuck points out with wide eyes.  
Renjun doesn’t respond, thick silence is stagnant and the younger waves a hand in front of the older’s face.  
“Hello?Mcfly?”  
He slaps the hand down with a sigh and looks at his friend.  
“I really can’t tell you.”  
“What? Seriously? But like-“  
“Can we just drop it for now? You know I’d tell you if I could.” Hyuck stares with his mouth slightly open before sighing as well, sitting back in his seat.  
“I hope you know I’m going to ask them then.”  
Renjun starts the car as Donghyuck tells him his intentions.  
“None of my business, Hyuck.”  
The two stay at Donghyuck’s until it’s time to meet up. Renjun promptly jumping onto Hyuck’s bed after being nearly attacked with hugs by the younger’s siblings. He digs his knees into the bed as he looks up at the polaroids taped to the wall before turning to his friend,  
“We need to take more pictures.”  
Hyuck nods, toeing off his converse.  
“Yeah, we should try to take some more.” He picks up one of the many disposable cameras that litter his desk and takes a candid picture. Lightly fanning it around, he smiles as it develops. The picture is nice, the rosewood colored walls and fairy lights bringing a new air to the small boy. Dainty and calm as Renjun’s mismatched socks stand out cutely. Renjun groans at the boy and takes it out of his hand.  
“Maybe take a picture where I’m actually paying attention?”  
Renjun looks at the picture and groans once again, it actually looks really good.  
“You take one photography class and think you’re as good as Johnny.”  
Donghyuck laughs and jumps onto his bed next to him and takes another photo.  
“You’re such a dweeb.” The blonde boy grabs the camera away after the picture comes out and takes his own. It’s offensive how good his best friend looks in this lighting. Hyuck looks at the picture and lets out a low whistle and gets out a marker to date the photos.  
“So what’s going on with student council now?” Renjun shrugs.  
“They’re thinking of just a car wash for the fundraiser. Simple and easy.”  
“Can’t wait to see all the cougars.” Donghyuck snickers as the shorter pushes him away with a sock covered foot.  
“There won’t be a lot of them,” Renjun tries to reason but Donghyuck lets out a cackle at the attempt.  
“Renjun, this is Danville, California.” He rolls his eyes and continues to talk about the student council plan.  
“It’s supposed to be the next week since it’s going to be stupid hot. ‘End of April and all of that. They also want to take pictures of the senior sports club members aka you .”  
Donghyuck shrugs, as long as he gets out of school, he’s fine.  
“I’ll be there to help watch over you guys, collect money and stuff.”  
He perks up at this and puts a finger up in thought.  
“Oh, you mean you’ll be there to stare at Mark’s abs?” Renjun hits him with a pillow hard enough to knock out some brain cells and shakes his head.  
“No. I have more important things to do than stare at some boy’s stomach.”  
Donghyuck pushes up imaginary glasses and copies his friend, earning another hit to the face.  
“Come on, Renjun! You’re being such a nerd,”  
Renjun ignores his friend.  
“What’s going on with you and spider boy?” Deflection at its finest. The brown-haired boy’s eyes widen as he gets up and moves the curtain out of his way as he opens the window haphazardly. A yellow post-it note set on the glass.  
‘I think it’s better like this, I’m always in plain site anyways :-)’  
“I can’t believe I almost forgot about this,” Donghyuck breathes out and lets the other read it.  
“Not as romantic as you said they were. Kinda obscure- his handwriting is horrible.”  
“Yeah, he’s pretty cool but,” the taller plops back on the bed.  
“But?” Renjun inquires, leaning forward.  
“He’s not Jen, though.” Renjun loses it at this and laughs.  
“Oh my god, seriously?”  
“What? Jen’s actually something.” Donghyuck says dreamily.  
“Better than a superhero?” Renjun’s eyes twinkle with something Donghyuck can’t place and it honestly makes him a little scared.  
“Way better than a superhero.”__

__

__Donghyuck crosses his arms as he looks to his friend and right back at the poster outside the movie theater.  
“So we’re watching a horror movie? Isn’t Mark scared of them?” He laughs quietly to himself at the last comment. God, was Mark a baby. Renjun shrugs and looks at the two boys in the distance, making there way over.  
“Dunno, but Jeno said he really wanted to see it.”  
“A man with taste, honestly.” The younger thinks out loud and turns to see the boy himself and Mark come over.  
‘He doesn’t even look that good,’ Donghyuck tells himself as he sees how Jeno is wearing his signature glasses, a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, blue jeans, and some rutty shoes; he honestly looks angelic with the melding reds, oranges of the sunset and the fluorescent lighting from the street lights behind him- his skin looks like it’s fucking glowing. The boy smiles and Donghyuck immediately takes back his comment as he feels his breath hitch audibly and tan legs nearly give out from under him. That’s totally embarrassing.  
He tries to say some snide remark to the boys approaching but upon saying the first word his voice cracks. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he slaps his hands over his mouth and Renjun looks at him with a look of gleeful surprise. The blonde hides his laughter as he greets the two but Donghyuck doesn’t catch half of what he’s saying because the blood rushing in his ears is so loud and Jeno is still smiling like he _knows_ why Donghyuck is totally freaking out. His three friends start walking towards the theatre and he shuffles behind them, following. Renjun slows down and looks at the two in front before looking at Donghyuck.  
“ What the hell was that?”  
“What the fuck did it look like, Renjun? My voice cracked like I was an eleven-year-old that just found out what jacking off meant.”  
Renjun laughs hard because oh my god, the Donghyuck? The smoothest person, flawless in all his flaw-filled glory just got choked up because of some dweeb?  
“I’ve never seen you react that way before. And to Jeno of all people-“  
“Don’t mention it- my knees like almost gave out because of his stupid smile. Literally, choke me.” Donghyuck feels his face heat up even more and covers it with his hands, relying on Renjun to not lead him into the entrance doors. Thankfully he doesn’t and they get their tickets rather quickly. The wavy-haired boy waits by the door assigned to the movie in silence until Renjun and Mark come over.  
Mark laughs to himself as they make eye contact and Donghyuck leers at him.  
“What’s so funny, Lee?” He crosses his arms and taps his foot expectantly.  
“So you really got it for Jeno? Voice cracks, weak knees, and all?”  
Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he hits the boys arm with a whine.  
“Renjun, I trusted you, you nerd.”  
Renjun puts his hands up defensively,  
“Hey, I didn’t even tell him! Swear!”  
“It was so obvious, Hyuck. It was fucking hellacious.” Mark steps in, still a stupid giggling mess with his hands in his hoodie pockets.  
“Oh fuck off, you’re not any better, lover boy.” That gets the boy to stop and for his ears to turn red.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about-“  
“ ‘Oh Renjun when does student council end? Junie are we still on for tonight? Renjun can I marry you? Renjun do you want a hug- I mean, a bro hug?’” Donghyuck makes his voice animatedly lower and hugs Renjun and takes a step back to hold his hand. Mark looks like he’s a fucking tomato as Renjun bats the younger away with a small laugh, his own cheeks turning a shade of red.  
“It’s not that bad-“ Renjun shrugs and laughs hard as Donghyuck catches the lie and points at his action.  
Mark grumbles something as the two laugh at each other and goes into the theater by himself. Renjun and Donghyuck cackle until their sides ache- the older whines to himself, supposedly feeling bad for Mark, but the younger pays no attention and is still trying to catch his breath while leaning on Renjun’s shoulder. Jeno finally makes an appearance again with a pretty smile as he looks at the two, somehow holding two large drinks in both hands and hugging two large popcorns to his chest.  
“What did I miss?” He asks with big puppy dog eyes and Donghyuck's oh-so-small heart swells up to at least 1.5 its size.  
“It’s nothing, Jen. Let's just go inside.” Donghyuck says (and score! Because socially unacceptable and geeky Donghyuck has left the building and hopefully fell into a pit of lava while doing so) and he tugs Jeno along into the theater.  
Renjun takes a seat next to Mark who finally looks like he’s okay and hands him one of the drinks Jeno brought.  
“It’s fine, you know we were joking- right, baby?” Renjun asks him in a hushed tone but _god_ take Donghyuck and his good hearing away because gross. He rolls his eyes as Mark shrugs his shoulders at the smaller boy with big eyes looking down and makes himself look smaller in the ‘im trying to look cute’ way.  
“I know, just- is it that obvious? If it is, wouldn't it be easy to find out that-” Donghyuck blocks out the conversation as Jeno taps on his shoulder.  
“You're good with scary movies, yea?” he asks Donghyuck as the lights begin to dim, the commercials starting to play.  
“Of course,” he says, simultaneously leaning into the taller’s side as close as he can get. Fuck this seat's armrest, to be honest.  
“But if I, like, do get scared, you'll be here for me, right?” He bats his eyelashes for extra effect and Jeno audibly gulps and stutters out a yeah, his blush only visible with the light from the washed out screen in front of him. _ _

__Pet Sematary is not good, Donghyuck thinks. Actually, he thinks it's fucking horrible and he hopes he never has to see it again. Jeno says he hates it too- more because of the death of that cat in one of the first parts and how it is revived into something so horrible. He hates it a little less when Donghyuck claims to be scared and holds onto one of his toned arms, though.  
The four promptly exit the theater and throw their trash away, greeted by the neon lights that flood the common room.  
Renjun stretches and puts his hands in his jean pockets.  
“Never thought I’d watch a movie and see a child get ran over.”  
“Honestly, it wasn’t really scary but that part was a little- yeah.” Mark agrees and not so gracefully rests his elbow on the boy’s shoulder as they walk outside, greeted by the windy yet still warm air. Donghyuck snorts at this and looks at Jeno,  
“I could literally hear him jump at everything that moved from where I was.” The taller laughs softly and Renjun joins in.  
“Yeah Mark, you were kind of jumpy.”  
“ _I told you it was a cold chill,_ ” The older whispers to Renjun as the blonde rolls his eyes and shrugs the boy’s elbow off.  
“Oh, gag me, just say that you were scared and move on.” Donghyuck sighs which Mark ignores and tells Jeno that he’ll be back with the car. Renjun follows which leaves Jeno and Hyuck alone. God, Donghyuck can feel his palms sweating as he thinks of what to say. Why was he being so awkward all of a sudden?  
“Uhm, I had fun tonight- even if the movie was kind of bad.”  
“No dip, I’m more of a Friday The 13th kind of guy anyway.” Donghyuck agrees and looks at Jeno nodding his head. He really does look angelic in this lighting- as shitty as darkness and flickering lamp posts may be, Jeno makes it work. The taller readjusts his glasses and clears his throat.  
“Maybe we can have a movie night and watch it ourselves. Uh- just us, I mean.”  
Donghyuck lets out an airy laugh and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants nonchalantly before looking the boy in the eyes.  
“Oh, does Jen wanna chill with me? You just wanna get me alone?” At this point, Donghyuck is just letting his mouth run as his mind goes a mile a minute. The butterflies in his stomach are going mental, and his hands somehow ended up on Jenos arm yet again. The boy tenses at the touch but recovers from Donghyuck’s words quickly and takes the smaller's hand in his- sweaty, shaky and all.  
“It’s hard to chase you down during school so yea. That sounds nice.”  
Donghyuck lets his eyes widen and his jaw drop at the words- Why was this dude so perfect? He looks down at Jeno's hand wrapped around his and a shy, boyish smile appears on his lips as he swings them back and forth. Jeno goes to say something but is interrupted by Renjun honking his way too loud horn at Donghyuck, telling him to get in.  
“I guess I’ll, like, see you next time?” Donghyuck looks at the boy as his hand falls from his grasp. He hates how misses the touch already. He walks to Renjun's car backwards, keeping eye contact before waving and getting in the car. Renjun speeds off with Donghyuck’s door hardly closed and Jeno shakes his head with a laugh.  
Mark rolls up next to the sidewalk right after they leave, rolling down the window and ducking down to look at the younger. He’s only wearing his blue undershirt now and Jeno makes a mental note to tease him about where his UBC hoodie is now.  
“You ready?”  
“Kind of,” Jeno gets in the car and buckles his seatbelt before he lets his head fall back with a huff. Mark laughs as he starts to drive off, thankfully a lot more careful than the blonde.  
“You’re in deep, huh?”  
Jeno nods his head.  
“A little too deep.”  
“That makes two of us.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading part one! Please leave a comment! Check out my cc and twitter!!
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckedoff)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckedoff)


End file.
